


Ghoul

by danithemani



Series: The Overboss and Porter Gage [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Someone shows up from the Overboss' past he thought he left behind years ago. But Danny has a family now, a real one, and he won't give it up for anything.





	1. Traders Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a pleasant story, please read the tags and continue with caution. It does get to comfort at the end, but as much as we would like, love doesn't heal all wounds.

"Boss. You know this freak?"   
  
Danny turned around to face the noise and he stopped breathing. Long legs, dark suit, crooked smile held in place by an assault rifle to the small of his back. Even beyond what the radiation has taken away, he could recognize that smile. It was the end of the world all over again. When was he going to be able to stop running?   
  
"Looks like you're putting all that money of mine to good use, Dante."   
  
Everything about him was gone. His suit was dirty. His complexion was soiled. But it was him.   
  
"You- you made it?"   
  
Danny watched as the wicked grin crept from his lips. He could almost hear his skin crackle like the rad storm in the background. Father was a ghoul now, like the Vault-Tec Rep and Daisy and so many others. He felt a pang of guilt, knowing that this new world had been so gentle on him but harsh on so many others.

"Of course I did, though not as well as you, it seems. But you, you're ever the resourceful one, aren't you? Found some big mean Raider boss to take you in, give you a nice bed to warm?"   
  
Danny looked into his eyes - they weren't green like before. They were black as tar now. But they didn't feel any different. They were still piercing and cold.

“Watch it, jerky hide. You're lucky boss is real classy, but I ain't.”

Danny watched him jerk forward, the masked Raider issuing her warning. A grimace escaped his lips for just a moment, before his smile snapped back into place.  
  
"And you said you weren't a businessman. Absolutely wonderful employees."   
  
"Let him go, Marcy," Danny nodded to the Pack member, who lowered her weapon, “thank you sweetheart.” 

The man chuckled as she walked away, his voice raspy and soft. He didn't want to make a scene, and he knew Father was sure to make one. He had never been the type to shy away from harassing Danny in public. He knew he would give in, turn his face in shame and walk away quietly. The worst part wasn't the punishment; it was that people knew.  
  
"Why are you here, Father?"

It had been so long. For Danny, only a few years, but centuries for Father.   
  
"I heard there was a dashing new Overboss with a taste for Mentats and old men. I took my chances. Turns out I was right. Some things never change, do they?"   
  
His hand touched Danny's cheek and it stung. It wasn't the slap he had expected; it was gentle and reassuring.   
  
"We can't all stay young and beautiful like you, precious."   
  
The touch had brought back a whirlwind of memories. He winced at it, the pain a memory burned into his skin. His reaction lit up the tar pits in the ghoul's eyes, though Danny's gaze was on the ground and couldn't see it.

"Two hundred years I've been waiting to see you again - and you're not even going to look at me?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Father."   
  
"A hello, ‘How did you survive in this nuclear hellhole?’ would be nice.  Maybe a tour, perhaps, if we're feeling generous?"

Danny stood up straighter and lowered his voice.  
  
"Traders are only allowed in the market, Father,” the Overboss replied, finally lifting his eyes.

The man felt a withered hand on his shoulder, digging into the scar. Two hundred years and the man hadn't forgotten where he left his marks. Porter had tried to kiss them away with shaking lips after nightmares and Kanin made salves that had softened their appearance, but a single touch made them fresh again.

"So, where is he? I heard you got married. Finally left that nasty Nora? Lost her girlish complexion like dear old dad and decided to drop her, huh? What good is an ugly doll to play with, right?" 

That stung more than most. He knew he never hurt Nora, but there were times he doubted himself. He wasn't enough for her, and she let him know that. Not enough and too much man at the same time, she said. He treated her too gently but not gentle enough. Gage had told Danny he was just right, and he was starting to believe him.

"She died when the bombs fell."   
  
It wasn't a lie and he wasn't going to give any details. He didn't need him to know anything about his life now. He had to keep his family safe.   
  
"Shame. I'm sure she would have loved being a ghoul. She'd never have to diet again."   
  
Danny stayed quiet. He tried not to remember her. It hurt Danny when Shaun asked about her, but his questions had dwindled since he got his Papa. Danny had a real family now, a family worth protecting. He tried not to remember anything from before the war he hadn't learned from a book.

"I won't ask you again, Dante. Let me meet him."   
  
The Overboss opened his mouth to respond when he heard a familiar voice from around the corner. He froze. He didn't want Gage to know, he knew he would be angry.   
  
"Boss, who the fuck is this? Some Pack-" 

Gage was stomping towards them, dirty shirt and ripped jeans moving at a breakneck pace. It was hot and his mohawk was glistening, auburn curls poking free from the top of his head. Danny knew that his princess was beautiful, and loved the way he wore his pants low on his hips and how his small waist looked good in everything. Father, on the hand, was likely to have a different opinion.

"Ah. Is this the blushing bride? Quite the charmer you got there, son."   
  
Danny watched Gage's jaw tighten. This was not going to end well.

"This him?" The Raider asked through gritted teeth, “really him?”

He was practically standing on top of the taller man. Usually Gage lingered a step behind, letting his boss do all the talking. Not this time.  
  
"Father, this is Porter Gage. Gage, uh," Danny stumbled, "this is my father.”

The Raider dug his boots into the ground.  
  
"I'm sure we have a lot to talk about, Porter was it? What a cute little name."   
  
"Gage to you. But I'd prefer you keep the name outta your mouth."   
  
"Spit? Your Raiders have terrible manners. I thought I taught you better than that, Dante."   
  
He didn't look at Gage, even when he was speaking to him. He looked up at Danny, tracing his frame, looking for something.   
  
He felt Gage's hand lock into his. He laced their fingers together and brushed Danny's broken knuckles with his thumb. _You're safe, I've got you._   
  
"All the pretty jewelry I've bought you, Dante, and all you wear is a silly gold band?"   
  
"It isn't silly. It's my wedding ring." 

The ghoul's smile curled into a look of disgust. He was disappointed and Danny could tell. It hurt more than he remembered.

"So this is really him? Of all the big ugly brutes in this Wasteland you could get between your legs, you picked this one? You didn't miss me that much, did you Dante? At least Roger knew how to read."   
  
Gage's grip tightened but he remained quiet. He knew he wanted to explode.   
  
"You don't know anything about him, Father."   
  
"I don't need to know anything about him," the ghoul added with a nod, "you've got quite a record. But he knows that already, doesn't he? Probably loves that about you."   
  
There was something sickeningly sweet about the way he rolled the “l” in “loves”. But Gage didn't think that way about Danny, he knew that he didn't.   
  
"He wanted a tour, boss. I say you give him one." 

Danny recognized the tone of Gage's voice and it made him nervous. The man he loved was standing toe-to-toe with the ghost that haunted his dreams, and he was never sure what either of them would do.

"Smarter than he looks. Where do you suggest starting, Gage?"

The ghoul's dark eyes brightened and looked to Porter.  
  
"The Gauntlet is as good a place to start as any,” the Raider muttered.

“Gage, don't, please,” Danny replied softly, “Let's get you settled in somewhere first, Father. You look like you need the rest.”

Danny needed to get Father away from the other Raiders, from the Traders, from everyone else here. He had to keep his home safe no matter what.

“Eager, aren't we, Dante?”

A blush came over Danny's face, one that was familiar to the ghoul but foreign to Gage. It wasn't his usual giggle that came with Gage's idle flirts, it was shame. It made his skin icy and his eyes snap to the floor. He walked forward, leading them far away from the marketplace to an abandoned shack in the outskirts of Operator territory.


	2. Chapter 2

“Uh. You two stay here, I'm going to go grab someone to stand guard. I won't be long!”

Danny was frantic as he left the room. He wasn't eager to leave the two alone, but he knew the ghoul needed to be watched at all times. He wouldn't touch Gage, Danny knew that for sure, and even if he did the Raider would break his fingers before he had a chance. He smirked. He must have been spending too much time with Kanin.

The ghoul sat at a ramshackle table and tapped bony fingers against it.

“So Porter, tell me, how is wedded bliss? Are you enjoying defiling my son?”

Gage lit up a cigarette and took a draw. Guess the bullshit was starting early.

“You are every bit as nasty as he said, you know that?”

Even looking at the guy made him wanna puke. Thinking about those grimy fingers touching his husband made the Raider almost wish the Disciples were back. But those sons of bitches the Forged could probably deal with him better. Some things just needed to be burnt.

“That's so sweet that he still talks about me after all these years.”

He talked about him, alright. Boss didn't give him much to go on for details, but he heard his dreams and saw the words carved into his back. He woke up crying, wood and blood under his fingernails from the strain against the headboard. He muffled his words, even in his sleep, but the Raider knew what was happening. And Gage knew the asshole needed to be six feet under real quick.

“Yea,” the Raider replied, flicking ashes to the ground.

This guy didn't mean shit to Gage. He wasn't about to entertain him.

“You aren't special, you know. Dante picks up trash like you all the time. But if he hasn't outdone himself this time - you are one of the ugliest specimens it has been my displeasure to come across.”

Gage spent most of his life thinking he wasn't shit and people telling him the same. Boss made him feel things he never did before - safe, happy, loved. He didn't care if somebody told him he was ugly or stupid or trash. The Overboss didn't think so, and he wasn't about to argue.

“Means a lot coming from a slab ‘a Mystery Bacon.”

He knew exactly what he was doing. This was Brahmin shit and mind games and he wasn't about to fall for it. He'd been through it before. Nothing this asshole could throw at him he hadn't heard before.

“You are a little outside of his normal type, though. Don't get me wrong, when he goes on these little trips he always manages to skim for pond scum, but you're low even for his standards. A bit scrappy, much too thin, not enough muscle or tattoos. My Dante prefers something big and mean and nasty, and you appear to only be *two* of those things.”

Jealousy flickered in Gage's mind. He knew he wasn't what boss usually went after, and he knew that he liked big gorilla-lookin’ freaks like Mason. But that don't mean nothin’ now, because he was married to the boss, he was the one who slept in his bed. Their bed.

“He ain't _your_ anything.”

He could see a small victory in his scowl. He hasn't reacted how the ghoul anticipated; Gage didn't need to defend himself against this freak.

“Ain't. Hmph. What a pleasant little colloquialism. Let me let you in on something. Dante is what they used to call feeble-minded, surely you of all people understand that. He can't bear to be alone, poor thing. You've beat him I'm sure, thrown things, called him names. He'll just take it, nothing gets through to him. Boy is dense. Get's it from his mother I suppose. Sure, now that he's grown he puts up a good facade to most people, but there's a scared little boy in there who, well, needs someone to look after him.”

The ghoul had a nasty, toothy grin. Gage knew exactly what he was getting at, saw the filth between his long-winded huffs. The Raider never raised his voice or hand to Danny. But he knew Boss didn't need nobody looking after him, especially not this scrap pile. He wasn't no idiot, either.

“Where did you two meet, anyway? How did he become leader of this fine establishment?”

He switched from perverse to pleasant conversation at a breakneck pace. Well, not that anything about this piece of shit was pleasant. A chill ran down Gage's spine as he imagined Danny, alone and confused, trying to make sense out of whatever the fuck he was saying.

“Boss killed the last guy. I helped. Now I'm here, talking to you.”

The look on the ghoul's face was priceless. He obviously thought he had Danny “trained” or whatever the fuck this asshole would call it. Turns out he could make his own decisions, and it was making the ghoul's blood boil.

“My Dante? Kill someone- never. That had to be you, you've already ruined him! You must have done a lot more than just help. How did you get him to do that, what did you do to my son?”

There wasn't anything to what happened with Colter. It was fight or die. Porter Gage knew it better than anybody, the Overboss had a lot of fight in him. Wouldn't’ve made it that long with this freak if he didn't.

“Shit, rawhide, calm down. What part ‘a Raider don't you understand?”

He sure wasn't good at keeping his composure. Danny must have learned it himself.

“All that education and he ends up like this? I worked my whole life for him. For him to become some thief, some killer. A Raider like you. You've ruined him. Are you happy?”

That almost made him laugh. Sure, boss was real big and mean lookin’ but he wasn't a Raider, really. Never did a damn thing for himself. He helped more people than he hurt, even at the shitty vassal settlements they took over.

“Pretty damned, actually.”

He watched the scowl grow and this time he couldn't hold back a chuckle.

“Laugh all you want. Everything you've ever done, anything you could do to him, a dozen others did before you were even born. You're not his first, you won't even be his last.”

Gage would be lyin’ if he said that he didn't think about all the people the boss had been with before. Shit, used to keep him awake, wonderin’ if he was thinkin’ about anyone else but him. The Raider knew he wasn't getting any younger, but he knew Danny was faithful. He didn't have to worry about that.

“This ring says otherwise.”

Gage was smug, and waved his hand in front of the man's face. He had the right to be. It was a real nice chunk of metal, gold and intricate with big stones on each of the points. Three of them, a different colored stone for every one, and a cluster of diamonds on the bottom. The three points were for each member of their family, minus Gage. He was the band that held them all together. Danny slipped that on Gage's finger as a promise, and damn it he knew his husband didn't break promises.

“So did Nora's.”

That one hurt. But Nora was a piece of shit, she didn't see what was right in front of her the whole time and ground Danny right into the dirt. He didn't deserve that. Hell, Gage knew he deserved better than some worn-out Raider. But the Overboss had chosen him to spend the rest of his life with. Couldn't take that away from him, couldn't pry that crown off his cold dead hand.

“What the fuck are you doing here, anyway?”

Damn it. That nasty smile again. He wanted to wipe it right off his face with a grenade between the teeth.

“Can't a father be worried about his son?”

That word shook Gage. He only heard Danny say it in hushed tones, nervous whispers, quaking dreams. Father wasn't a word he liked to say.

“I don't know, I ain't talking to a good one.”

The grin turned crooked. It was like watching something rot.

“Tell me, Gage, what makes you think you can take my son away from me? What makes you think you know better?”

 _My son away from me?_ As far as Gage was concerned, this pile of bones in front of him never was man enough to have a son.

“Don't think he's yours to give. I think the boss can make his own decisions.”

Gage needed a cigarette or he was gonna shoot somebody. Hell, he oughta do it anyway.

“See. You can't even say his name. Does it make you feel better to call him that when you wrap your filthy hands around his neck? Or do you get him all liquored up so you don't have to do a thing? Do you lie, do you try and tell him that you love him, Porter? Or do you bend him over the couch and tell him he deserves it? Does it bother you that when he looks into your eyes like that he'll always see me?”

He had never felt rage before. Angry, pissed, ready to kill, sure. The ways he wanted to rip the figure in front him apart, Hell, he ain't even thought of before.

“You son of a-”

“I'm back!”

Boss came back in, cheerful as ever. He had that painted smile, the one he wore to bed the nights Gage had to hold him down in his sleep to keep him from clawing his face. It was fake, made of plastic and fear. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Dante. Welcome. You missed a wonderful conversation.”

“Oh, uhm. Really?”

“Dante, I need a word with you. Ask your little friend to leave.”

“Father, he's my husband.”

“Fine. Ask your little husband to leave.”

“Gage, uhm. Give us a minute?”

“You want me to leave you alone with *him*?”

“He's my Father, I can- I can trust him.”

The ghoul smirked, looking at Gage.

“Boss-”

“Gage. Please.”

“Alright. Twenty minutes. Three cigarettes. I'm countin’.”

“Oh sweetheart, don't smoke that many that quick-”

“I fuckin’ need it.”

Gage grabbed Danny's hand and squeezed it tight.

“Twenty minutes.”

The door slammed shut.

“Twenty minutes, my poor boy. He treats you like a dog. Are you alright?”

The ghoul motioned for Dante to sit at the table beside him.

“Of course I am, Father,” he responded, pulling out his chair.

He feigned concern behind the wrinkles in his eyes.

“He hurts you, doesn't he? You look so scared. You have so many bruises. Look at that sweet face. Don't let him treat you like this, Dante.”

The ghoul reached out and touched Danny's face, running his thumb over his jaw. It slid to Danny's lower lip, holding his mouth open. His father let it go with a pop. It wasn't Porter he was scared of.

“They aren't from Gage,” Danny mumbled, his eyes closed.

He was being so gentle, leaning in close as he spoke softly. It made Danny scared to open his eyes. He was scared when he opened them he would be back at the kitchen table, waiting on Father to decide what mood he would be in today.

"Look at you. Dirty and tattered. He lets you walk around looking like that. Your hands are all busted, look at that pretty face, all bruised. Was it Gage, did that trash hit you?"

He remembered this. He remembered sneaking out in the middle of the night to sit on Roger's floor. He'd heat up French fries and they'd sit on the couch and watch old cowboy movies. The next day, Father would point to the bruises he left the day before, accusing their neighbor. He said that the other man did those things, that he wanted to own him, he marked him. Roger had never hit him. Roger never had to.

"No, Father. I'm just a fighter, it wasn't him, he would never-" 

As quickly as the tenderness came, it was replaced by accusations. Father was angry now, he had given the wrong answer. But it was true, Gage had never hit him, he never would. Even if Danny felt like he deserved it.

"Don't you lie to me. Scum like that is all the same. Filth is all you ever wanted, after everything I've given you. Why do you want people to hurt you, Dante? Why do you make me do this?”

He wanted to hide, to tuck himself somewhere safe and far away. But his safe place was outside, smoking a pack of cigarettes.

“I- I don't know,” he stuttered.

“But that is what you want, isn't it, Dante? Someone to slap you around? That's why you make me do this, that's why you make me hurt you."

“I'm sorry, Father, I'm sorry, I don't mean to. I don't want to make you angry.”

“Then listen to me!”  
  
The slap echoed. It was two hundred years ago to Danny. His head was heavy and his stomach was weak.

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy. Now shut up and listen.”

Danny nodded and bit his lip. If he was quiet, this would be over faster. He didn't want to disappoint Gage. He couldn't hurt his princess like he had hurt everyone else.

"You need me, Dante. You don't know what love is, you think that anyone who lets you drop to your knees loves you. I love you, Dante, no one else will ever love you the way that I do."

It wasn't true, that wasn't what that word meant. That's never what it meant and Gage showed him that.

“Gage loves me, Father. He does, I know it.”

The ghoul practically growled.

“Tell me Dante, what does he do? Push you around, spit on you, make you suck on his gun?”

Danny's eyes grew wide and he covered his face with one hand.

“No! He's never done any of that!”

“He doesn't love you like I do. Don't lie for him. Don't lie to me.”

It was the truth, Gage would never make him do that. Gage wouldn't tell him to do things just to call him names. Princess had never hurt him.

"But he really does, he loves me Father, really." 

There were so many things he wanted to scream out to him. His princess cared about him. He held Danny's hand, kissed his scars, laid with him in the rain. No one had ever treated him that way. That was what love felt like. Danny didn't think he deserved it, but he knew what it was now.

"How do you know?"

He couldn't tell his father. He would take those things from him, make them dirty, he would make Danny make Gage dirty and he couldn't hurt his princess.

I just- I just do."  
  
"What does he do? Does he tell you he loves you?"

Gage didn't say it outloud. He didn't have to, he said it with everything he did. Danny couldn't hear it, it reminded him of things that didn't feel like love.  
  
"I mean, not a lot-"

He didn't have to hear it. He felt it. He saw it in his smile.   
  
"And don't I tell you, Dante?"

Father had always told him, and it had always hurt.  
  
"Yes, Father."

The ghoul smiled again.

“And don't I love you, Dante? Don't you love me?”

“Yes, Father.”

“Its been so long, just tell me how you feel. Say it, precious, tell Daddy you love him.”

Danny hung his head low. This wasn't happening.

“I-I lov-ve you, Father.”

Danny tried to still his voice but it wouldn't stop shaking.  
  
"Does he buy you things? Does he take you out to dinner, does he pay for your meals?" 

His princess brought him presents, bottles of soda and stuffed animals and what was left of old books. They weren't expensive things, but they made Danny happy. He always knew what to get him, and it didn't come with any strings.

"No, but-" 

He watched his father's face darken and Danny pulled back into his chair.

"I bet you do everything he asks. You wait on his every dirty whim. And he doesn't care about you. He knows you're a whore, he'll never love you, Dante. He'll never accept you."

Danny did do everything that Gage wanted. He wanted his princess to be happy, he would do anything. He didn't care if that meant he was that bad word.

"Gage loves me." 

His father grabbed him by the back of the head and Danny sucked in a breath. He pulled his hair and twisted it tightly. Danny couldn't move.

“You even grew your hair out like some woman. Bet he likes that too, huh?”

The man kept his eyes closed.

“I grew it out because I like it, Father.”

The ghoul let go of his hair and Danny's head bounced forward.

“You just can't help yourself, can you? You want everyone to know how much you want filthy hands in your pretty hair?”

Danny's hair had grown out on accident. It was long by the time he got to Nuka-World, and Danny wanted to keep it. And, princess did like it, but he didn't pull, he didn't hurt him. Gage would play with it, pet it, help him ease to sleep. He never hurt him.

“So he loves you, Dante? How Nora loved you? How Roger loved you?"

They weren't the same. Nora and Roger both wanted Danny to be someone he couldn't. Gage loved him just the way he was.  
  
"This is different."

A wicked smile grew on the ghoul's lips.  
  
"Please, enlighten me Dante." 

Danny gulped. His throat was dry.

"Gage respects me, Father."   
  
A choked laugh escaped the ghoul's throat.   
  
"Respect? You think anyone respects _you_ ? You should be grateful for the love I give you Dante, after all the terrible things you've done. All the times you betrayed me. Remember, when you went to the hospital, and they almost took you away. That was your fault, Dante, and I forgave you. Do you think Gage will ever love you that much?"   
  
"I-"

Danny was grateful. But he was grateful for Gage, the way the Raider let him hold him tight and cry into his neck, the way he held his hand when he was scared, the way he laughed so Danny didn't have to.   
  
"Do you remember, when you made me lie to those people, Dante?"

That was so many years ago. He couldn't walk, his nose was busted, and after Danny passed out he woke up in the hospital to a police officer asking questions about his boyfriend. He didn't give him a name, but he denied that it was Father.

"Yes, Father. You made me tell them it was Roger.”

His father rolled his eyes.

"Oh, he had already moved away, and he left you behind just like I said he would. He wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Although he should have, for trying to take you away from me."

Danny took a breath.  
  
"At least Roger never hurt me."   
  
He felt his cheek get red again. Gage would notice, and he would get worried. He didn't want him to get angry at his Father, he didn't want him to even know.   
  
"You wouldn't know anyway. You need me to protect you, Dante, don't you?" 

He didn't need his Father anymore, he had a family. He had a good family.

"Gage protects me." 

It was true. Even though most of the time, Gage protected Danny from himself and the thoughts that were left behind.

"You think _he_ protects you? From what, the other Raiders taking turns with you? Because that's you would want. That's all the trash here want, more to call their own. That isn't keeping you safe. The only reason he isn't sleeping around on you is because nobody else wants him. He wants to own you, just another conquest to a Raider. But you're mine, Dante. Don't you see that? I love you, I'm going to save you."

It wasn't true. Gage didn't think of him like that, he belonged to Gage, but that was something that Danny had said. They belonged to each other. They belonged *with* each other.  
  
"Nobody owns me, Father. We're married, that's not the same. I don't need saving."

"I'm not letting you make that mistake twice. First Nora, now this? You can't be alone for a minute, can you?" 

Nothing about Gage was a mistake, except for waiting so long to put a ring on his finger.

"This is different. He isn't like Nora, he's-"

He watched the scowl grow on his Father's face.  
  
"Oh yes, he's different, they're all different. They all love you until you come crawling back to me. Remember when Roger left you? When those stupid whores in ballet tried to get you in trouble? All those dumb college boys? And when your own wife slapped you around? Don't you see, you need someone to take care of you."

That wasn't true, Danny didn't need him anymore. He paid his own way, he was married, he didn't need him.  
  
"Gage does that, he takes care of me. We take care of each other."

As soon as he said it, Danny tried to take the words back. Father meant something else when he said it.

"Don't argue with me, Dante. Go lay down. I'm the only one allowed to take care of you."   
  
Danny watched as his Father pointed to the bed. He felt small again, his fingers dug into the chair. This was familiar, this was bad, this was wrong and he knew it now.   
  
"That isn't what I meant, n-not like that."

Danny's head was spinning. This was his fault, but he couldn't do it anymore.  
  
"They were your words, Dante. Not mine." 

He was right, he had said it. But he couldn't, he couldn't ruin his princess.

"Father, I'm married-"   
  
Another hit, this one stronger, not a slap but a punch. He wasn't sure if it was radiation or age, but it didn't seem to hurt as much as it used to. Danny couldn't feel anything.   
  
"It's not like he expects any less of you, Dante. He knows what you are. Go lay down. I am not going to tell you again."

Gage didn't think of Danny like that, he knew he didn't. He didn't expect him to be bad.

"I can't, Father. Please, please listen to me, don't ask me to-"   
  
He heard glass break. A vase lay broken on the floor. It was happening again, it was happening all over again.

“Please, he's gonna be back soon. I don't want him to see-”

This couldn't happen, not again. He didn't want his princess to see him with anyone else, he didn't want him to think that Danny was dirty. What if Gage didn't want him anymore, what if he found out?

“See what? He already knows. He doesn't care, that or he appreciates someone else doing all the hard work for him. I bet you listen like a good boy to all the nasty things he says.”

Danny tugged at his ear, his eyes were welling up. Years of memories flashed by, of angry hands on his body, pain in places he couldn't talk about, words he wished he never heard.

“That's not true, that doesn't happen!”

His princess kept him safe, he didn't talk to him like that, he didn't treat him like that.  
  
"Tell me. Do you really think Gage doesn't hurt you? Nobody has to tell me for me to know. He whispers nasty things past those rotten teeth, sticks his dirty fingers in your mouth, doesn't he Dante?

Danny closed his eyes, but the images that flashed in front of him weren't of Gage. He remembered the nights when he would come home exhausted after boxing matches and Father giving him Calmex for sore muscles.

"It isn't like that, it isn't bad-"

Gage didn't do those things to make him feel bad, he did it because they both liked it.   
  
"That's just like you, isn't it? You're a little whore, defending the way he treats you. You like it, don't you? You never grew out of being Daddy's little whore."

That wasn't true, princess had never treated him that way. Father wasn't allowed to hurt him anymore.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Danny yelled, standing up.   
  
The ghoul's eyes grew wide as the chair screeched across the floor. He recognized the look in his eyes, waxy and far away and changed his tone.   
  
"Sit back down, Dante. Damn it, listen to me."   
  
The man's body was rigid as he skulked towards the ghoul. An arm was up defensively and his eyes narrowed again.   
  
"You're not gonna make me do this, you can't. I'm not gonna hurt him, you can't make me, you can't call me that, I'm not bad anymore."   
  
Danny's words were turning into a chant.   
  
"Dante, precious, listen," his Father pleaded, backing up against the wall, "Sit down and talk with me, huh?"

The ghoul tried to smile, raise his hands and make Danny relax. He knew that something had snapped and he made a mistake.  
  
"You can't do that anymore."

Danny's voice was steady now, not the cracking plea it was before.

“Dante, I love you. Calm down for me. Don't do anything you'll regret. You love me, don't you?”

He was an arm's length away now.

“Don't you ever shut up?” Danny yelled as he grabbed the ghoul by the throat.

The door creaked open but Danny didn't notice.

“You can't call me that anymore, you can't do that anymore, I'm not yours anymore,” he repeated, punctuating every word with a slam against the wall.

His father's hands reached up to grab Danny's, his eyes pleading with the Raider's across the room. The ghoul's head lulled to the side and Danny's grip grew tighter.

“You can't make me hurt him, you can't make me do that, he wouldn't want me to.”

The scraps of blond hair that were left were soaked with blood, but Danny didn't notice.

“I'm not one of those, I'm not yours, I'm not bad. You don't get to touch me, nobody gets to touch me and he says so.”

A final “no” and he let the ghoul drop to the floor.

Gage could tell he was still breathing, but he was choked and raspy. Danny sat on the floor in front of him, legs crossed. He toyed with the golden band on his finger. He stopped for a moment to smooth the bloody hair out of the man's face, and turned back to kiss his ring.

“Can't make me hurt princess,” he mumbled, “not for you, not for anybody.”  
“Boss?”

Danny didn't respond, but Gage was careful to make sure his boots were loud enough for the man to hear.

He looked up, the glassy look trickling away, and reached out a bloodstained hand. Gage took it in his and sat down beside him. Danny had really done a number on the ghoul. He had never seen him act like that before. Sure, he had seen him angry, or panicked, or even pissed off in a fight, but this was different. He was fighting for something else.

“I couldn't do it again, princess, I couldn't,” Danny said, as he leaned his head on the Raider's shoulder, “couldn't bring that home, couldn't make you dirty too.”

“You couldn't, boss,” Gage answered, and pressed Danny's hand against his chest.

“I-I didn't want to make you sad, I didn't want to let you down. I didn't want to be bad anymore.”

“You didn't.”

“Nobody but you touches me anymore, I promise. I'm not bad anymore.”

“I know you aren't.”

“Only for princess.”

Danny's eyes flicked up to meet Gage and he kissed his finger. _I'll do anything for you_ those eyes said.

“Only for princess,” Gage repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gimme your hand, boss.”

The Raider wiped his hand clean with a rag, and smirked when Danny didn't react at the antiseptic. The Overboss was tough, the splinters he pulled out a few minutes ago were big enough to put an eye out.

“You don't have to clean me up, Gage.”

“I know I don't have to. But I like it. Let's me look at these big strong hands of yours.”

“You know what they say about big hands, Boss Bear,” Kanin giggled, leaning forward onto the bed.

“What _do_  they say, Kanin?” Gage asked, his tone exaggerated.   


“Big feet!” she yelled, almost interrupting Gage.

“I mean. Honey, you're not wrong.”

Kanin smiled, hiding the worry she had over what had happened to her boss. But Gage had said he would be okay soon, and she believed him. Danny was still moving slow, touching everything like it was made of glass.

“There we go, all clean. MacKenzie can suck my-”

“Porter Gage!”

“Shit boss, just a joke.”

“Don't joke about that, I take that very seriously. There are few things in life I hold in such high regard-”

Danny flicked his eyes over to Kay, who was all smiles, and his face lit up red.

“Oh don't you laugh at that!” Danny blushed as he picked up Kanin and threw her into his lap.

“Careful, I just fixed that!”

“Then come get us, Sweet Cheeks!”

Gage groaned unconvincingly and tumbled on top of the pair. They squirmed together, until they settled on their usual position: Kay's face tucked into Gage's chest and Danny's head on top of hers, neck buried into the Raider's.


	5. Chapter 5

“Boss. Uh. I know you know already, but you ain't ever got to worry about me tryin’ to make you do nothin’ you don't wanna do.”

“What about that time you threatened to throw that crate of Nuka-Grape off of Fizztop if he didn't finish his can of water?” Kay piped up, lifting her chin to ask the question.

“Yea okay, but that's different. He was pissin’ purple.”

“Gage! Not in front of a lady. And that's not true anyway. Kanin, that does not happen. But uh. I know, you'd never hurt me.”

“And I mean that, ain't nobody gonna hurt you or Kanin or Shaun like that.”

“Mhm!” Kanin mumbled in agreeance.

“Princess?”

“Yea, boss?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Danny.”

“I like being yours.”

“We're each other's, boss.”

“I think I like that.”

“I think I like you.”

Gage pushed his head against Danny's, and in return the man wrapped his hand into Gage's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
> Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
